Sentimientos Fatales
by kumiko-k3
Summary: El amor que creía el verdadero la ha defraudado, el dolor causa que no crea más en él pero ahora debe aceptar que realmente ama al que rompió su corazón y enfrentarlo aunque eso le cueste su felicidad convirtiéndose en sus sentimientos fatales. mal summar


SENTIMIENTOS FATALES

Capítulo 1:

Una Esperanza

-"Qué me pasa? Por qué mi corazón se detiene?" –Me dije mientras permanecía con lo ojos cerrados y mis labios posados sobre los de él en un acto tan perfecto que sentí que tocaba el cielo, que era un solo ser con él, y una paz inmensa llenaba mi corazón. Después nos miramos con ternura unos momentos y nos rodeamos con los brazos mutuamente.

-Te quiero... –Me dijo con voz baja al oído.

-Yo te amo! –Le contesté abrazándolo con mayor intensidad...

Fin de Flash Back 

-"... Por qué aún lo recuerdo? Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?!!" –Eran las preguntas que daban vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez; siempre sin respuesta –Ya no quiero sufrir! –Apreté con mis manos las cobijas de la cama sobre la que me encontraba recostada –No puedo seguir así, tal vez debería decirle lo que siento y si las cosas no resultan creo que voy a... –Mis ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas que recorrieron poco a poco mis mejillas...

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para dirigirme a la secundaria. Al llegar observé a muchos chicos con bolsas decoradas con corazones en sus manos, otros con osos de peluche y muchos más comprando rosas en la entrada.

-"Pero qué tonta!! Hoy es San Valentín... ya lo había olvidado" –Sin dejar de caminar –"Muchos están celebrando pero yo... yo me ahogo en mi propia tristeza, no tengo a alguien que me haga feliz" –Entré a mi salón y me senté en mi lugar; aún era temprano así que no había llegado ni una de mis amigas. Después de unos minutos apareció mi amigo Taro, el cual notó mi tristeza.

-Qué tienes? –Se atrevió a preguntarme.

-No es nada –Tratando de ocultar mi realidad.

-Cómo que nada! Si te ves triste –Se sentó a mi lado. Yo no dije nada sólo bajé la mirada –Es por Syaoran verdad?

-... Sí –Se humedecieron mis ojos.

-Ya no estés triste por él... tú sabes que no te merece!

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que más me duele, haberle creído.

-"Qué puedo hacer? Yo no soy muy bueno en este tipo de situaciones, tal vez deba cambiar de tema"... mira! Ya llegó Tomoyo –Me dijo mirando a la chica que cargaba una bolsa rosada decorada con ositos entrando y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros –Vaya Tomoyo, también te dieron un obsequio!

-Te equivocas, esto es para Sakura –Dijo acercando el regalo a mis manos.

-Para mí?? –Pensando que quizá era de parte de mi amiga –Gracias!

-De nada, pero creo que a mí no es a la que le debes agradecer... te lo mandó mi hermano! –Me dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿? –Me quedé sin habla –"De Yue? Por qué?"...

Yue era el hermano mayor de Tomoyo, era más grande que nosotras por unos 2 años; lo había conocido en la fiesta de 15 años de mi amiga hace como 2 semanas, él se acercó a mí e intentó hacerme la plática pero yo no quise mostrar mucho interés en él, en especial con el recuerdo tan doloroso de Syaoran.

-Se nota que realmente le interesas –Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos –Pero... qué no lo vas a abrir?!

-Claro –Abrí la bolsa cuidadosamente para no maltratarla y saqué de ella una caja de chocolates, un leoncito de peluche y una flor de cristal de color rosa –Vaya... pero qué lindo!

-Verdad que si?!!

Yo asentí con la cabeza y unos segundos más tarde el maestro de la 1ª hora entró, sin embargo no puse atención a su clase... ejem... en realidad no puse atención a ninguna clase; todo el tiempo me la pasé pensando en Yue y tratando de suprimir el recuerdo del chico que rompió mi corazón.

Pasaron algunas semanas y decidí que no iba a sufrir por alguien que no estaba interesado en mí; así que cuando Yue preguntó que si quería ser su novia acepté. Pero no todo marchaba de maravilla, mi padre no estaba deacuerdo en que saliera con alguien mayor que yo, (aunque eso se me hacía una tontería) por lo que no me dejaban verlo.

Una mañana me reuní con Tomoyo para realizar un trabajo escolar, para el cual debíamos ir a un café Internet para bajar la información; y ya que Yue trabajaba en uno fue la excusa perfecta para verlo.

-Hola! Por qué no me avisaron que vendrían? –Dijo Yue sorprendido.

-Es que fue decisión de último minuto –Respondió Tomoyo. Yo no dije nada, en realidad a penas y lo miré, supongo que estaba nerviosa así que solo me di media vuelta y me senté a "TRABAJAR" en una computadora.

-Qué tiene? Aún está molesta conmigo? –Dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-No sé, pero ahora le pregunto –Ella caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado –Aún estás enojada con él?

Flash Back 

Yue había conocido a Aitami, una amiga que me hacía un favor: ponerlo a prueba.

-Hola! –Iniciando la conversación.

-Hola! No te conozco pero me gustaría hacerlo -Dijo Yue a mi amiga, la cual estaba vestida muy provocadora.

-Qué bien, soy Aitami y tú?

-Yue.

-Ok. Y tienes novia?

-... No!

-De verdad?

-Sí enserio! Estoy libre.

-Eres un idiota! –Dijo mientras le daba una cachetada.

-Qué!??? Pero ahora qué hice?!! –Completamente confundido y sobando su mejilla.

-Soy amiga de Sakura, TU NOVIA!! O qué; ya se olvido que tienes una??!!!

-... ops... lo lamento, de verdad perdón.

-No seas tonto! A la que le tienes que pedir perdón es a ella no a mí! –Señalando a su lado izquierdo, donde yo estaba observando todo –Idiota! –Le dijo para después alejarse del lugar.

-Sakura perdóname!! –Se colocó frente a mí.

-No puedo... –Dije fríamente –Lo mejor es que terminemos ahora –Mirando en otra dirección.

-Por favor no!!! De verdad te amo! Y soy un estúpido por haber hecho esto... dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones!

-No puedes hacer nada, no quiero ni verte!! –Cerré los ojos con fuerza, los cuales dejaron salir varias lágrimas sin control alguno.

-Sé perfectamente que te fallé, pero si me das otra oportunidad te juro que no va a volver a pasar! –Tomó mi mano tratando de convencerme.

-No me toques!! –La alejé de inmediato con brusquedad y lo miré con completa nulidad.

-Perdóname por favor... de verdad te amo como a nadie –Dijo mientras se puso de rodillas ante mí.

-No puedo, entiende!! Ya no quiero saber más de ti! –Apreté fuertemente mis puños y lloré con mayor intensidad pero siempre en silencio.

-Ahora sí estoy que me lleva la chingada!! –Dijo llevando sus manos y mirada hacia el piso –Soy un verdadero idiota!! –Golpeado repetitivamente el suelo con su puño derecho hasta que sangró –TE AMO! Sakura por favor perdóname! –Dijo derramando una lágrima con los ojos cerrados pero sin levantar su rostro ni ponerse de pie. –Por favor... te necesito y no sé que voy a hacer sin ti –Me dijo con tono más suave.

-Está bien –Pude decir cuando me di cuenta de que verdaderamente estaba arrepentido –Te perdono –Me arrodillé frente a él.

-Enserio?! –Abriendo los ojos bruscamente pero aún manteniendo su posición en el piso con el rostro cubierto por sus cabellos y sombras.

–Sí –Le dije para después limpiar su rostro con mis manos y mirarlo fijamente.

-Nunca más te voy a volver a lastimar –Limpiando las lágrimas que aún salían de mis ojos –Eres la persona más importante para mí...

Fin de Flash Back 

-No –Le contesté a mi amiga finalmente.

-Y entonces por qué no lo saludas?

-Iré cuando terminemos el trabajo.

-Lo prometes?

-Claro!

Después de una hora logramos terminar la investigación, pero Tomoyo me hizo recordar cierta promesa que me costaba cumplir.

-Bien. Ahora que ya terminamos podemos irnos? –Dirigiéndome a mi amiga.

-Está bien, pero debes despedirte de mi hermano.

-Pero...

-Anda! Yo te acompaño.

-Está bien –Dije mientras caminábamos hacia el fondo del lugar, justo donde estaba Yue.

-Yue! Ya nos vamos –Dijo Tomoyo.

-Tan pronto?!

-Es que Sakura debe llegar pronto a su casa.

-Bueno; te veo en casa más tarde.

Sí, adiós –La chica se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar dejándome ahí completamente sola con él, ya que debido a la hora no había clientes en esos momentos.

Ambos nos miramos detenidamente unos instantes mientras nos tomábamos de las manos.

-Yo te a... –Sus palabras se cortaron cuando posé mis labios sobre los de él por vez primera; y sólo entonces logré sentir que podría olvidar a Syaoran... aún tenía una esperanza.

**...Continuará**


End file.
